


An Interesting Argument

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Gate of Morning [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: It is one of the more entertaining arguments Daniel has heard at the SGC, not the least because of the languages involved.





	An Interesting Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the two of them are deliberately arguing in a multi-lingual format. Dzvedza and Zoran do that on a regular basis, in part because they find it entertaining to see what people try to make of their conversations when they can only understand one of the languages involved.

There are days when Daniel almost regrets some of the more esoteric languages he's learned. Today is rapidly becoming one of them, if only because coffee is among one of the more unpleasant liquids to snort out his nose when accidentally eavesdropping on a conversation. Though, to be fair, the two arguing outside his office are probably unaware he's in, and thus an audience to their disagreement. For which he's at least a little glad, because the mix of languages they're using is intriguing, to say the least.

Carefully setting his coffee mug out of danger, Daniel digs a box of tissues out of his desk to mop up the mess in lieu of interrupting the argument by leaving his office in search of paper towels. (He perhaps ought to make sure there's a roll in here, but he's usually much more careful with anything that might cause a mess.)

As he mops up the coffee he's spilt, he mentally catalogues the languages used, trying to determine who it could be just from that. Hungarian, Russian, English, Greek, and German - all of those languages he's heard before in the SGC, and wouldn't have startled at. Khuzdul, Sindarin, and Black Speech, on the other hand? He hasn't heard them spoken since college, and then only because he'd learned every scrap of language Tolkien created for his books on a bet. He hadn't expected to hear them again after that, not even in a multi-lingual argument in the SGC.

An argument that sounds to be about which of the two would apply for a post on Atlantis, though what post, Daniel isn't certain of. Neither participant has used the other's name yet, which doesn't help, but that they've both mentioned Doctor Zelenka at least means they're civilians. It also means - if he doesn't want to draw their attention by going out of his office to just see who they are - the simplest way of finding out who they are would be to ask anyone who Zelenka had associated with before the Atlantis expedition had snatched him up.

"... impossible little maggot!" The feminine voice rose in volume, though fortunately not in pitch. "You are merely an engineer of computers with some skill in metal, Zoran! I am an engineer of systems, creating and understanding how it all comes together to create a functional whole. The only systems you play with have ones and zeros, or are cars. Better I go; I will understand the city better."

At least there's one name Daniel won't have to dig up, and which gives him another clue to use when searching for their names.

"You think only about the concrete and of fixing what is broken, never about what can be! They need someone with more imagination than an orc like you!"

There is an angry sound that Daniel can only compare to a high-pitched version of the gate rumbling as it starts to spin, before the argument devolves into name-calling that fades off down the corridor, conducted in as many languages as the argument before.

Daniel leans back in his chair, a faintly amused and somewhat bewildered smile on his face. A moment later, he emails Sam to ask if she knew of any engineers in the Stargate program who might be siblings, or at least relatives. He's never had a sibling to argue with - though there are times when he thinks Jack might well be as close as he's had to a brother in that respect - but he's often heard from various colleagues there's nothing like sibling rivalry to reduce people to childishness and pointless competition (other than Rodney McKay, but there have to be exceptions to every rule).

**Author's Note:**

> The AU is a crossover, though the crossover elements have not yet come into play here.
> 
> Dzvedza is often called Dis by her coworkers. Yes, that's kinda important to the AU.
> 
>  **Edit:** And changed the names in the tags, because I found at least some of the notes. Now I just need to find the rest of them.


End file.
